lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Lecturer
Lecturer (all in this document) # I collected the comments. # I wrote the formula. # I wrote the input. # I wrote the output. # I had the rights to government. # I had the rights to the state. # I had the rights to vote. # I amalgamated the bodies. # I agreed. # I disagreed (concurred). Simulated Intelligence # I established simulated intelligence. # I wrote on pedagogy. # I became a pedagogue. # I produced pedagogical recordings. # I became a pedagogical helper. # I wrote on people values. # I wrote on history. # I wrote on philosophy (Computational English). # I wrote on politics. # I wrote on literary studies. # I wrote on linguistic. # I wrote on computer science. # I wrote on psychology. # I wrote on meditation. # I wrote on medicine. Lecturer Simulated Intelligence # The seen-as version was the first depth applied to the ideas the simulation. # I finished the sentence with the simulation. # I finished the topic with the simulation. # I finished the book with the simulation. # I simulated the lecturer with a function. # I verified reality with the simulation. # I was good in the simulation. # I tested that the developed idea test was successful. # I verified that the sentence in the simulation was correct. # I applied the second department to the sentence in the simulation. Lecturer Pedagogy # I wrote the types and future details. # For example, I wrote the use detail. # I wrote the breasonings. # I wrote the rebreasoning. # I wrote the breathsoning. # I wrote the rebreathsoning. # I wrote the room. # I wrote the part of the room. # I wrote the direction. # I wrote what happened before. # I wrote what happened now. # I wrote what happened in the future. Lecturer in Lecturer Pedagogy # I checked that I had enough before leaving. # I waited. # I wrote the important ideas first. # I checked that I had enough for when I had returned. # I studied philosophy subjects. # I studied to teach a competency. # I could help others with A. # I wrote interestingly. # I had the prerequisite studies. # I found a student. Lecturer in Recordings Pedagogy # I could care for myself when playing recordings (not have a headache). # I was free with recordings. # I briefed (played to) the recipient of recordings. # I knew everything I talked about in recordings. # I prepared for (meditated on) the future from recordings. # I had no muscle aches. # I helped others to present recordings. # The class average increased. # I wrote on the good idea. # I recommended medicine and meditation. Pedagogy Helper Lecturer # I wrote the three details down. # I researched the student. # I wrote computer science on the idea. # I wrote philosophy on the idea. # I wrote politics on the idea. # I linked the details together. # I found the topic title. # I wrote in logic. # I wrote on the whole idea (three steps and the use). # I multiplied the idea when leading a committee on it. People Values Lecturer # The subject was saving life. # The subject was perfect (earning 100%). # The subject was giving (answering specific questions). # The subject was led (acting on feedback). # The subject helped the disadvantaged. # The subject accepted the reward. # The subject gave feedback. # The subject answered the question. # The subject rewrote the course. # The subject noticed improvement in helped people. History lecturer # I was an historian. # I wrote the most important ideas. # I wrote on the history of madness. # I wrote on the history of education. # I ate an apple per day (10 breasonings) in meditation. # I breasoned out 20 finding fault (agreeing) breasonings in business per day. # I performed the lecturer preparation. # I wrote 10 breasonings per day in teaching. # I wrote 10 breasonings per day for happiness medicine. # There was a government history campaign. Philosophy/Computational English lecturer # I wrote on Computational English. # Computational English is like a cake. # I connected two texts. # I cut off infinity. # I found the opposite of an argument. # I determined the event'’'''s history over time # I protected the world with a simulation. # I found the property from the file length. # I determined the term from the definition. # I determined the definition from the term. Politics lecturer # I had the right to constitution. # I had the right to state. # I had the right to government. # I had the right to vote. # I had the right to amalgamation. # The country was equitable. # The country maintained hight quality of life. # There was regular re-election of government. # The voters regularly verified the policies. # The best ideas were found. English lecturer # I agreed. # I disagreed. # I told the story of the self. # I told the story of us. # I told the story of now. # I wrote the secondary text. # I wrote the debate. # I wrote on another. # I wrote on the different groups. # I wrote on the past and future. Linguistics lecturer # I chose red with culture. # I created the lingua franca. # I started the newspaper. # I wrote the article. # I wrote a new language. # I wrote on universalism. # I defined the meaning. # I was editor. # I edited an article. # I spoke in a new language. Computer Science lecturer # I wrote a new logic. # I wrote a new language of logic. # I wrote the formula. # I wrote the formula finder. # I wrote the input. # I wrote the output. # I applied the new logic to the question. # I applied the new logic to the problem. # I wrote the units of the input. # I wrote the units of the output. Psychology lecturer # I wrote the algorithm in steps. # I wrote the algorithm in a hierarchy. # I wrote the algorithm with logic. # I added emotion to ten learning aid. # I wrote the memory aid. # I wrote the name of one object per step. # I wrote that everyone was included. # I wrote that the argument was valid. # I wrote that the feeling made the experience memorable. # I tested that I was rested. Meditation lecturer # I chose spiritual instead of (and) mindfulness. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my aim. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my method. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my apparatus. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my hypothesis. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my results. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my discussion. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my conclusion. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my outliers. # I wrote a meditation idea per day on my new discoveries. Medicine lecturer # I wrote six levels on the solution to the problem. # I helped each person with meditation. # I helped each person with medicine. # I helped each person with pedagogy. # I helped each person with Computational English. # I found protection by natural law. # I found objects that increased longevity. # I found objects that increased happiness. # I found objects that increased grades. # I found objects that increased consciousness (expression). Lecturer # Metaphysics # Hermeneutics # Communication # Gay Studies # Popology # Societology # Lucianism # Culturology # Rhetoric # Cognitive Science # Psychology # Philosophy of Language # Development # Body Metaphor # Mind Metaphor # Future # Aesthetics # Epistemology # Science # Love # Sex # Primary Philosophy # Secondary Philosophy # Logic # Brain Metaphor # Poetics # Computational Philosophy # Archeology # Architecture # Cosmology # Ethics # Laws # Economcs # Sport # Games Metaphysics Lecturer # I wrote the idea as an object. # I wrote the idea as a word. # I wrote the idea as a sentence. # I wrote the idea as a paragraph. # I wrote the idea as a chapter. # I wrote the idea as a book. # I wrote the idea as an algorithm. # I detected the size of the object. # I described the use. # I simplified the idea to all appropriate uses. Hermeneutics Lecturer # I wrote the queryable ideology. # I wrote the query. # I wrote the ontology as answer. # I wrote the conjoined parts. # I wrote one of the parts of the disjunction. # I wrote the answer set in the ideology. # I converted the question into an answer. # I wrote the reason for the ontology. # I inferenced the reason with the conclusion. # I verified the '“'i, j'”''' part. Lecturer Communication # I spoke. # I wrote solutions to puzzles. # I won the point with the universal statement. # The post-graduate was expected to become a lecturer. # I wrote the sentence maze. # I communicated well. # I communicated bravely. # I communicated to the king. # I communicated to everyone. # I communicated to the world. Gay Studies Lecturer # I was friendly with everyone. # I was happy with everyone # I was good with everyone. # I wrote the poem. # I wrote the articles. # I wrote about sex. # I wrote about liberation. # I wrote about happiness. # I wrote about goodness. Popology Lecturer # The person was just. # The person was happy. # The person was sentient. # The person was sapient. # The person was agreeable. # The person met the standard. # The person smiled. # The person was refreshed his appearance in his mind. # The person weighed up each side. # The person made allowance for a new point of view. Societology Lecturer # The person was right. # The person was good. # The person was helpful. # The person was useful # The person was caring (well-dressed). # There was enough leeway (the person was equitable). # The societology model worked well. # The other was interesting. # The society performed the job itself. # Society stood still. Simulated Intelligence Lecture continued. # Simulated Intelligence contains all ideas. # I thought around corners of the simulation. # I noticed Kinglish about (the characters reacted to) Simulated Intelligence. # Breasonings didn'’'''t like (liked) the leader in the simulation. # God collected the value pertaining to whether the character in the simulation had critiqued him. # The simulation supported equality of marking agreement and disagreement. # Accreditation in the simulation is testing good not bad (and testing other good) religions. # Accreditation in the simulation is breasoning time points being assessable because of payment to help with birth, where this help might otherwise not be given. # Accreditation in the simulation is the meditation mantra (word) being assessable, not practised but seen as a generic skill. # Accreditation in the simulation is the medicine quantum switch assessable because it is a generic skill. # Accreditation in pedagogy in the simulation is breasoned breasoning lists '“'creating pedagogues'”''' and “'''helping pedagogues”''' being assessable. # I was quite intelligent. # The king commanded the simulation. # I started the simulation part. # The hint worked in the simulation. # The person maintained his good health in the simulation. # The element in the simulation advertised it was there until change. Lucianism Lecturer # I read philosophy because I knew the author. # Lucianism is taking over the world. # Lucianism is the philosophy of God. # The relevant philosophy is interpreted. # Philosophy helped the world. # The self chose itself. # The self chose the other. # I examined the chai form non-accreditation to accreditation. # Humanist Pedagogy worked. # Meditation worked. Culturology Lecturer # I examined Lucianic culture. # I examined the goodness of life. # Culturology is good (defended). # Culturology was with presentness. # Culturology had a point (culture has the selves). # Culture was “'''small idea”'''-like, in other words, culture had a small idea. # I examined culturology, on other words two models joined in culturology. # I noticed the vestiches (sic), in other words I was present to, or eyed culturology. # The croc swamp found the island, in other words culturology decorated the leaves, or canvas, or took care of the ward. # I rewarded the culture from above with art, I rewrote culturology from above in “'''arg art”'. Rhetoric Lecturer # I wrote the rhetoric of safety. Creativity was derived from God. # I said the statement, meaning it. I know this is a production of culturology. # The house of rhetoric advanced. As A was verified the rhetorician advanced against what was like fogs of food. # As I saw, he saw. So were waddling if grassy. As I saw what there was to see, they saw it too. # As I looked over myself, I was happy. As I faced the wood, I stacked it. # As the lion roared, it was rhetoric. As I ran the program, I verified it. # As the lion transfixed on the lion cub on a crab cond (sic) lim (sic), the lioness transfixed a point. As I talked, my students transfixed by people not necessarily disagreeing (agreed) (talking) doing work. # As the guidelines for self-aim advice, there were for the other. # As I created the ontology, I used it. # As the self was verified to exist, the other was verified to exist. As the car brought food, the disabled woman led. Cognitive Science Lecturer # Cognitive science was computation written in sentences. Cognitive science was what was right. # Cognition was thought, soul and deed. Cognition followed words. # I further cognised a previous cognition. Cognition followed words. # The lecturer wrote God'’'s cognitive science algorithm. I structured the thought. # The meontology came true. I gained from the safe cognitive science. # The cognitive scientist didn'’'t release God'’'s not reasonings (did not release the person'’'s metadata). The cognitive scientist started with 0, not 1. # In cognitive science, the person was only called performing an action when the touched the object to perform that action. Cognitive science was touching the object. # Cognitive science is the visualisation of algorithms. Cognitive science is the counting algorithm. # Cognitive science was the void. Cognitive science was about writing (domain of the algorithm) (the plant decided on a side of the debate). # The hook properly hooked (didn'’'''t fall off in cognitive science).